darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hefin Agility Course
The Hefin Agility Course requires level 77 Agility (boosts do not work) and completion of Plague's End quest to access. Found in the inner ring of Prifddinas in the Hefin Clan district, the course traverses the entirety of the Hefin district going up to the top of the Hefin Cathedral and then back down again. In contrast to most other Agility courses, actions performed on the Hefin Agility Course can never be failed, regardless of Agility level. Experience gained for traversing every obstacle and the full lap bonus are scaled and increase every 5 Agility levels. It is not possible to leave the course by any means other than finishing it (or dying), as teleportation is not allowed. The course Values in parentheses refer to Agility experience gained during the Voice of Seren. *Boosting your Agility level does not give more agility experience per lap. Velocity system The Hefin Agility Course features a unique Velocity mechanic. Players can freely toggle it on or off in an interface that appears when training on the course. If this feature is enabled, a velocity bar will slowly fill after every obstacle traversed. When the bar is filled, the next obstacle will be traversed automatically, without any input from the player, while still gaining agility experience from the traversed obstacle. This results in the bar getting reset and the cycle starts again. A timer is also displayed on this screen, showing the amount of time a player takes to complete a lap (this resets after each lap). When the Voice of Seren is active, the Velocity bar will be completely filled in one lap. Shortcuts At the end of every lap, two shortcuts have a chance of spawning on the course. The chance of them spawning is increased when the Voice of Seren is active, and both shortcuts may be active at the same time. They disappear as soon as another lap is completed. Note that if velocity bar is filled, shortcuts will be used. *Window shortcut - The window at the "traversing the cliff" section is opened, and may be jumped through to skip to the "sliding down the zip line" section. *Light creature shortcut - A light creature appears on the roof of the cathedral at the zip line section, and may be used to finish the course. A chatbox message notifies the player when one appears: Maximising experience/hour A perfect lap, including the time taken to go from creature to leaping across the walkway, is approximately 42.0 seconds, or 70 game ticks. In order to maximise experience per hour, a few things need to be taken into account: # Velocity - make sure that you only use up velocity on the final merging with the creature. This is because when using velocity on this obstacle, the game will actually click to merge with the creature faster than the creature shows up on the screen for the player. You can turn off velocity at 100% while still moving and turn it on again at a better obstacle. # Be sure to use shortcuts whenever possible. # Utilise the Voice of Seren - If it's on the Hefin district, you will get additional agility experience, added prayer experience, and increased velocity gain. # Looking ahead - While running the course, on most obstacles, you can look ahead and right click the next obstacle ahead of the one you are currently on. The only two obstacles you cannot do this with are the vault roof and the light creature at the end of the course, as the latter will not spawn until the zip line obstacle is cleared. # Between the end and beginning of the course, you can right click to move into position for leaping across the walkway. You will run to the spot instead of walk if done correctly. # If you have it, wearing the first age outfit during Hefin Voice of Seren active will result in up to a 6% increase in prayer xp gained. Normal Prayer experience is 25% of the received Agility experience, but only when the Hefin district is enlightened by the Voice of Seren. Rewards After every lap, players have a chance to obtain a reward from a light creature. A list of potential rewards is given below. After completing 200 laps on the course you will also be awarded with a title (to see your lap count, hover over the word "time" in the velocity interface): * " " When completing a lap in over 10 minutes you will be awarded with the title: * " " Food Emotes Outfit Clan symbols Other Trivia *A perfect lap (not including the run from Light Creature to start of walkway jump) is 40 seconds on the timer. This is, however, very difficult to achieve; so players should expect a 41 second minimum lap. Category:Locations Category:Tirannwn